harrypottercanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Quidditch
This is a timeline of events relating to Quidditch. 10th century *Unknown date: Annual Swedish broom race begins. *962: A German illustrated manuscript shows wizards riding broomsticks. 11th century *Unknown date: Gertie Keddle writes about a strange game being played on Queerditch Marsh. 12th century *Unknown date: Goodwin Kneen writes to his Norwegian cousin Olaf about a game called 'Kwidditch'. *1101: Guthrie Lochrin writes about an uncomfortable broom ride. *1163: Founding of Puddlemere United. 13th century *1203: Founding of the Holyhead Harpies. *1269: The Golden Snidget is introduced into 'Cuaditch'. *1291: Founding of the Kenmare Kestrels. *1292: Founding of Pride of Portree. 14th century *1312: Founding of the Wimbourne Wasps. *Mid-14th century: The use of Golden Snidgets in Quidditch is outlawed. *1357: Norfolk referee Cyprian Youdle dies during a match. *1362: The Wizards' Council outlaws all Quidditch-playing within fifty miles of towns. *1368: The Wizards' Council makes it illegal to play within a hundred miles of a town. *1398: Zachariah Mumps sets down the first full description of the game of Quidditch. 15th century *1402: Founding of the Caerphilly Catapults. *1419: The Wizards' Council issues the decree that Quidditch should not be played 'anywhere near any place where there is the slightest chance that a Muggle might be watching or we'll see how well you can play whilst chained to a dungeon wall.' *1422: Founding of the Wigtown Wanderers. *1473: First Quidditch World Cup - though only European countries compete. 16th century *Early 16th century: Metal Bludgers start to be produced. *1520: Founding of the Tutshill Tornadoes. *1538: A ban on using wands against the opposing team is imposed. 17th century *Unknown date: The Quidditch World Cup becomes open to all continents. *1612: Founding of the Appleby Arrows. *1620: Quintius Umfraville writes The Noble Sport of Warlocks. *1652: European Cup established. *1674: British and Irish Quidditch League established. *1692: The International Statute of Secrecy makes every Ministry of Magic directly responsible for the consequences of magical sports played within their territories. The ICWQC is soon set up. 18th century *1711: The Quaffle is coloured scarlet for the first time. Daisy Pennifold invents the Pennifold Quaffle. *1750: The Department of Magical Games and Sports is established and sets down the rules of Quidditch. 19th century *1809: During the Quidditch World Cup final between Romania and New Spain, Niko Nenad enchants the forest to spring to life and stampede the stadium. *1814: Following a match against the Appleby Arrows, the Banchory Bangers allow their Bludgers to fly away and attempt to capture a Hebridean Black for their mascot. The Ministry forces them to disband. *1820: Elliott Smethwyck invents the Cushioning Charm. *1875: Gripping Charms are discovered. *1878: The Quidditch World Cup is held, but no one remembers it. *1879: The rescheduled Quidditch World Cup takes place. *1879: Creation of the Oakshaft 79. *1883: Baskets are replaced with goalposts. *1884: The Stooging Penalty is introduced. *1892: The Chudley Cannons win the League Cup - the final time they would do so. *1894: The Appleby Arrows practice of shooting arrows into the air whenever one of their Chasers scores is banned by the Department of Magical Games and Sports. 20th century *Early 20th century: The Tutshill Tornadoes win the League Cup five times in a row. 1900s *1901: Gladys Boothby creates the Moontrimmer. 1920s *1921: Roderick Plumpton sets the British record for fastest capture of a Snitch during a game (three and a half seconds, against Caerphilly Catapults). *1926: The Cleansweep Broom Company is established and the Cleansweep 1 is released. *1929: The Comet Trading Company is established and the Comet 140 is released. 1930s *1932: The Appleby Arrows defeat the European champions, Vratsa Vultures. *1934: Cleansweep 2 produced. *1935: First ever Atlantic broom crossing, by Jocunda Sykes. *1937: The Cleansweep 3 is released. *1938: The Comet 180 is released. 1940s *1940: Ellerby and Spudmore release the Tinderblast. *1947: Darren O'Hare starts playing for the Kenmare Kestrels, where he stays until 1960. 1950s *1952: Ellerby and Spudmore release the Swiftstick. *1952: Kennilworthy Whisp publishes Quidditch Through the Ages. *1953: The Holyhead Harpies defeat the Heidelberg Harriers in a game that lasts seven days. *1955: Universal Brooms Ltd release the Shooting Star. *1956: The Caerphilly Catapults defeat the Karasjok Kites in the European Cup final. *1957: Hamish MacFarlan becomes Captain of the Montrose Magpies, a role he stays in until 1968. *1958: Kevin and Karl Broadmoor begin playing for the Falmouth Falcons, where they stay until 1969. 1960s *1960s: Pride of Portree win the League twice. *1966: Australia wins the Quidditch World Cup. *1967: Formation of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company and creation of the Nimbus 1000. 1970s *1971: Royston Idlewind is appointed International Director of the ICWQC. *1972: The Chudley Cannons change their club motto from 'We shall conquer' to 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'. *1974: Syria wins the Quidditch World Cup. Royston Idlewind's wand ban fails and he resigns. *1978: Universal Brooms Ltd go out of business. 1990s *1990: Flyte and Barker release the Twigger 90. *1990: Canada wins the Quidditch World Cup. *1991: The Nimbus 2000 is released. *1992: The Nimbus 2001 is released. *1993: The Firebolt is released. *1993: The Sweetwater All-Stars defeat the Quiberon Quafflepunchers in a five-day math. *1994: The Gorodok Gargoyles narrowly defeat the Toyohashi Tengu. *1994: Ireland wins the Quidditch World Cup. *1998: Malawi wins the Quidditch World Cup. 21st century *2002: Egypt wins the Quidditch World Cup. *2006: Burkino Faso wins the Quidditch World Cup. *2010: Moldova wins the Quidditch World Cup. *2014: Bulgaria wins the Quidditch World Cup. Category:Timelines